


【柱斑】时空震后群

by AliceMadReturn



Series: 柱斑 [3]
Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 10:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMadReturn/pseuds/AliceMadReturn
Summary: ⚠️ ‘时空同居’的系列文恋未满斑线的时空意外





	【柱斑】时空震后群

母亲曾教导过斑…要牢牢抓住自己珍视的事物，不要等到失去的时候再去悔恨。

以守护为信念变强…却无法挽留泉奈，如今…他在世上最后的牵挂也离去了。

前日，白绝为他带来了来自地面的讣告，关于初代火影去世的消息，那个与他纠缠半生的男人还是先走一步，斑很恍惚…但他不能停下脚步。

白绝们对墙上异于他们的人体雕像议论纷纷，那是主人前日突然制造的新同伴，它不能说话甚至没有意识…却很“受宠”，宇智波斑成天对它说话让它们嫉妒极了。

斑也不知道自己为什么要用柱间细胞制造一个劣质的仿冒品，但他就是想和“柱间”说说话，起码要嘲讽一下这个撒手人寰的笨蛋

“我不会后悔的，无论未来发生什么事，现在的牺牲都是值得的，为了更伟大的梦想。”

斑抓住“柱间”的手，近近凝视它的脸

“不可能后悔的…即使你死了，我也不会后悔。”

不会有什么人回答他，意识到这一点软弱的情绪止不住上涌，千手柱间从来对他就有这么大的影响力，眼前不过一个有着相同外表的复制品就让他反复质疑自己

“所以你还是消失吧…”

阴冷的查克拉试图破坏眼前的产物，斑将再无牵挂…本该是这样。

——————

“我是…宇智波斑”

身体残余的意识让他说出了这句莫名的话，他的大脑一片混乱，试图破坏“柱间”瞬间斑感受到了令他心悸的震颤，来不及思考对策就陷入了一片混沌的状态。

“斑…”轻轻的呼唤让斑回过神，随之他怀疑自己陷入了荒谬的幻境

因为他终于看清了自己的站在哪，面前又是些什么人，年幼的千手柱间神情哀伤地立在南贺川上，他和他的背后是亲人和立场，这是自己曾与柱间分别的地方。

无论是谁的幻术，敢拿柱间开玩笑，就是斑无法饶恕的，他顶着对面千手震惊的目光，眼里又多了一枚勾玉，他想用万花筒破解幻境，却只能顶着二勾玉与柱间大眼瞪小眼…

等跟着父亲回到他记忆中的宇智波族地，斑还处于恍恍惚惚的状态，他和记忆中一样受到了父亲的赞许，检查了眼睛的状况…然后抱着与写轮眼配套的忍术卷轴回到了房间。

斑意识到这可能不是什么幻术场景，世界上没有能将他人的记忆如此细致完整重现的幻术，那么他的确来到了“宇智波斑”的幼年

至于为什么是“宇智波斑”的，斑很清楚…谁也无法改变自己曾经的经历，他在这个时间点根本就没有二勾玉，那么他只是参与了另一个斑本来的人生

这就足够了…

他要为这个世界的自己留下些礼物。

 

柱间近日都沉浸在被小伙伴抛弃的苦闷中，他没想到斑这么讨厌他…一开眼就是二勾玉，而且他两即将在正面战场上相见，带着自己的姓氏。

……

斑今天好强！被揍得鼻青脸肿的柱间…第一反应是这个，他真为他感到高兴

被掀翻在地脖子被冰冷的刀刃抵上，他还带着一丝傻乐，下一刻刀锋擦过脸颊，柱间觉得自己大概不会被实力大增的小伙伴宰掉了。

“嗯…你…不杀了我嘛？”顶着猪头的柱间小声嘀咕，明明上次分手还喊打喊杀的

斑狠狠揍了还是个菜鸡的千手柱间心情大好，一点都不为自己仗着半生的实战经验欺负小朋友而羞愧。他怎么会杀柱间呢…他要和这个世界的柱间早些和解！

这就是斑想为“自己”留下的礼物，现在他可以走向与自己的过去完全不同的道路，合情合理

如果人生有第二次选择…谁也不会再走上最艰险的道路，斑自己坚定走在实现月之眼的道路上不代表着另一个世界他也要这么做。

特意选择一个偏远战场是正确的

宇智波斑骑在小伙伴身上，俯下身贴近不知道脑补了啥就开始傻笑的的菜鸡

“柱间，我们还是朋友吗…”

千手柱间立马回神，点点头，斑永远是他的朋友

“那么…我们就继续当朋友吧，无论未来发生什么事，都始终坦诚相见。”

柱间虽然惊讶斑的态度转变，但这是他乐于见到的，只要斑不封闭自己的心，他就有无限的机会去说服他，他没有放弃过，如今也不会让斑放弃。

他的眼睛闪闪发亮，对小伙伴承诺道

“我会用实际行动告诉你我的决心，斑…请你和我一起，我们一起变得更强，一起实现梦想！你这么聪明…有你在我一定能做得更好。”

斑看着严肃的猪头忍不住笑出了声，他揉了揉西瓜皮，相信未来一定会完全不一样。

下一刻，他感受到了熟悉的心悸，看来在这个时空他能停留的时间已经到极限了，斑并不担心后面的事态，他早就拟好了文书给“自己”，也把另一个世界的经历复刻了一份，这些足够说服“宇智波斑”。

最重要的是…有好朋友·柱间在，“斑”绝对顶不住他，他对自己有信心。

——————

风水轮流转，斑刚恢复意识就被千手柱间放了水，原本可以重伤神情恍惚的他…刀刃的主人却生生收住了动作

果然这次睁眼的方式也不对…对面的柱间表情凝重，和他熟悉的人仍有差别。

“斑…”这个人每次不知道说什么就会呼唤不搭理他的人

“你还是这么傻…”斑又经历了未曾有过的经历，但他并不讨厌这些新发现

千手柱间没想到班会回答他，他的天启比任何人都固执，在战场上与他厮杀毫不留情。若非柱间偶尔还能捕捉到他的郁结与痛苦，宇智波斑可以说是最合格的敌人。

斑还打算和柱间说些什么，就听到时常出现在他噩梦中的“飞雷神斩”，他意识到自己到来的第二个时空点竟然是泉奈重伤的战场！

“泉奈！”即使经历过一次，还是无法面对这样的场景…特别在知晓这次重伤会夺走他仅剩的亲人后

“泉奈…哥哥会救你的。”斑喃喃自语

柱间果然如记忆中的一样向他抛出了橄榄枝，但这次泉奈的制止并没有完全熄灭他内心的火焰

千手柱间见他不语放下了手，凝着眉视线在宇智波兄弟间来回，他不能放弃…斑才刚刚和他说话了，只要再努力些。

“斑，我帮你治疗泉奈好吗…并不是以此胁迫，只是…这是你仅剩的亲人不是吗。”柱间的话让在场的千手宇智波都大惊失色

斑看着眼前的傻瓜，又垂首去看固执的泉奈，他听到自己说出了曾经咽下的请求

“请帮帮我…”

“斑哥，我不用千手救，你为什么还要相信千手柱间！”泉奈对兄长的选择不可置信，但失血让他再说不出更多便陷入了昏迷

 

等泉奈醒来，斑就坐在他身侧…在此之前他已经好好造访了几位族老，从他们身上扒出了泉奈的打算…这一切都使他痛苦难言。

“宇智波泉奈…”斑第一次叫他的全名

“斑哥…”泉奈看到哥哥失望痛苦的眼神也明白自己的打算已经暴露了，他不明白事情为什么不按他的安排进行，明明…

“明明你都计算好了，不是这场战役还会有下一场…结局都会是宇智波泉奈重伤在千手扉间手上，然后将眼睛给我，让我彻底和柱间决裂，对嘛…”

原来是这样…斑觉得很荒谬，他最重要的、最了解他的弟弟却不明白对自己而言重要的是什么。

泉奈听到哥哥失望的口气挣扎着想起身，但腰部的伤势比想象中的还要严重，他只能躺在那，面对兄长的失望。

“泉奈，你的眼睛无法带给我幸福，你活着…就是我全部的希望。”斑并没有再责备他

曾经泉奈的逝去带来的不仅是悲痛欲绝，还伴随着他与宇智波的疏离…族人的暗中揣测深深刺痛这个失去唯一亲人的男人，自此他再也找不到自己与家族的桥接点，人心复杂…聪慧如宇智波泉奈也没能预料到。

“我会和千手结盟，柱间他没有拿你的性命跟我提任何要求，他一向光明磊落。但是我不能视这种恩情如无物，柱间这么做承受的压力你我都明白…这一切都是因为他想救我仅剩的兄弟。”

斑的话让泉奈哑口无言…即使再怎样做好打算，能活下去陪在斑哥身边还是让他衷心的感谢…尤其是听过斑哥的话后，泉奈也察觉到自己的决断真是太自私了。

况且千手柱间的确出乎他的意料

“我知道了…斑哥，我会好好活下去，不会再做这种事。但是我也有底线…如果你的眼睛真的到了完全失明的地步，答应我接受我的眼睛。”

斑暂时无法说服泉奈

 

第二次与柱间握手言和的心情和曾经完全不一样…这次并非仅仅是对执着之人的妥协，他似乎能明白柱间当时的心情了

不久后村子的建设就走上了正轨。

斑与柱间并肩走在街头，意外发现村民们对凶名赫赫的宇智波族长十分友好，甚至对他投以敬重感激者也不在少数…心里有些不自在

“他们这是…”

千手柱间理解斑的心情，侧脸温和回答他

“这不是很好嘛，深明大义，与世仇和解的宇智波斑大人。说实话，我也没想到我们结盟能带来这么多重大影响…这比想象中的还…”

很显然自己能有现在的风评，柱间这家伙出了不少力，不过他更在意千手柱间言语中的不自信，笑着打趣他

“我怎么记得有人夸下过“只要忍界最强宇智波和千手联合战争就会平息”这种海口啊”

柱间没想到自己口不择言说的话斑还记得，在一旁哈哈傻笑，突然提议

“到小时候我们许下约定的地方去吧…”

 

站在同样的位置看同样的风景，宇智波斑复杂难言，因为这既是他的人生…又不全然是

属于他的早已昏黄在记忆的角落，但他还是替这个自己感到高兴，又为自己感到酸涩…若非小小的改变，他永远不会知道自己在柱间心里有多重要，他会失去泉奈…自此带着绝望与悲观活着。

站在崖边

再次将“木叶”这个名字送给柱间，透过树叶间的空隙俯瞰建立在森林间的村落，觉得它比他知道的要美得多，斑不自觉轻笑起来

“斑，我想让你成为火影，如果是你一定能为大家带来幸福。”柱间突然很认真很认真

斑笑着回答他

“你还是自己当吧，火影是被民众选择的，可不是你一句话能决定的…柱间，你来做火影帮我保护弟弟也是一样的。”能有机会将这句话说给千手柱间听实在是太好了

柱间的眼睛闪闪发亮，他紧紧握住斑的手承诺他

“从今以后泉奈就是我的弟弟，我一定会好好保护他。但是斑…你可不要对自己太没自信啊，宇智波族长现在人气可高了，村子里的姑娘大婶都喜欢你！”说完还撅起了嘴，很是嫉妒了

斑忍不住笑了，还掐了掐柱间的脸…柱间说的对有泉奈全力拉票自己的胜算的确挺大，那么

“要是成为火影的是我，我也会替你保护千手白毛的…就这样说定了。”

千手柱间听到他这么说眼神却复杂下来，这个男人有时出人意料的敏锐，他突然拥住他，在斑动手揍人前凑到人耳边道了声谢谢

（为什么突然…）

“我想谢谢你…多亏了你，不然…我救不了泉奈，那么一定会发生很多悲伤的事吧”

柱间会这么说分明是察觉到了什么

“你知道我不是“斑”了？”

“嗯…在战场上我就有所察觉了，你与他很多地方都不太一样，看起来更…悲伤？我不知道，明明你做了那么多…”

斑觉得这已经不能算在敏锐里了，柱间简直不可思议，“悲伤”的评价真是恰到好处。

尽可能言辞委婉，他总觉得眼前的斑很让他担忧，他的挚友是个坚强的人…比他坚强得多，到底发生了什么事才会让他看起来这么糟。

斑并不掩饰，他不喜欢柱间此时的神情…这个男人最适合微笑，他愿意把未来的片段分享给他。

……

“所以说…另一个世界泉奈真的…那我们怎么样了？”柱间为他感到心痛

“我们还是结盟了，但我和宇智波的处境远远比不上这里。不必如此…每个人都要为自己的选择付出代价。”斑的眼神很平静

千手柱间却不能接受，他的挚友看上去独自承受了一切，自己做了什么？为什么不在他身边？

斑可不打算告诉柱间更多，既然这里的命运拐了一个弯儿，那么知道糟糕的未来毫无意义，柱间会好好的，“斑”会在他身边。

斑说，他的未来会更美好

斑说，他会一直陪在他身边

那么千手柱间大概知晓“未来”有多糟了，他注视眼前的人，与他一样意气风发的躯壳中寄宿着经历不幸的灵魂，他无法对宇智波斑无动于衷

“这一切都是因为你的存在…是你将命运带到了更好的方向，那么你能得到什么呢。”

柱间深谙与宇智波交流的艺术

斑果然对他的话一愣，他从未想过能在时空旅行中获得什么…他的过去已经既定，除了能让他遇见的“柱间”与“斑”更幸福以外并没有思考过其他

千手柱间对沉默的人露出温暖的微笑，斑也很傻啊，这是个虔诚又无私的傻瓜。

“我不需要得到什么，能有这样的经历已经足够了。”

面前的人这样回答

“这样太少了…至少我希望你现在经历的一切都能成为美好的回忆，既然你不愿意和我说过去，那么我希望你的未来能变得更加幸福。

因为对我而言你不是别人，你是我的挚友，可以的话对我更坦诚些吧。”

在斑的世界，自始至终他与他之间都没有说过这些…实在是太可惜了

“更加坦诚…也许我真的应该这么做的，我应该更加相信你，那么你愿意听我说说万花筒的事情吗？”

这一刻斑还是感受到了久违的暖意，柱间说得对…他本应更相信他。

“决定了，我要和斑再作一个约定！我一定一定要更加关心斑，要永远和斑在一起，绝对不会让斑走上奇奇怪怪的道路，他一定要在木叶里幸福地变成老爷爷。”

奇奇怪怪的承诺啊…不过既然“斑”不在，那他就没有发言权，自己就替他答应了

——————

面对第三次时空跳跃…斑已经可以淡然接受，他背后就是祖传石碑，以及…被“他”丢下的柱间

“斑…”是吧，又来了

宇智波斑收起万花筒，淡定的回过身愣了神

因为千手柱间的表情有够可怜的。

（果然当时背对他说话是正确的…）

这个柱间已经是他熟悉的样子了，相对的这个悲惨的“斑”也更让他亲切，这个时间，“他”已经知晓月之眼正打算离开村子。

“柱间，你真的想知道我选择的新道路吗？”

斑毫不犹豫卖了自己，他才不管这里的自己月之眼会不会泡汤…他只知道如果什么都不做，未来的终点就是柱间的死，他要学会和柱间坦诚

望进一瞬间变得明亮的眼睛，斑确信这样做“他”是不会后悔的。

……

“所以，斑新的道路就是这个月之眼嘛，利用大幻术给全人类一个无限月读…让他们在梦里获得幸福。”柱间总结了挚友清奇的人生目标

这可不是开玩笑，换任一个人…即使突发奇想，要实现这样匪夷所思的目标都几乎是不可能…但他是宇智波斑，他认识的斑虔诚又有耐心说不定真能让世界入睡…

柱间的野兽直觉告诉他…这个计划很不靠谱，但直接否定斑的梦想肯定会把人气走，柱间提溜下眼假惺惺地赞美了斑一番

看到柱间的反应，斑心里其实是不太好受的…他当时要是也和柱间坦白就好了，也许这会他就与柱间拥有新的梦想了…

“柱间，你愿意和我一起走吗，我们一起去实现这它！”这里的“斑”，好好感谢他吧

千手柱间……

他露出一个充满荣幸地微笑，又在斑得意地勾起唇角前眨巴眨巴眼，做一个好奇宝宝

“我觉得这个月之眼实在太了不起了，世界上竟然有如此伟大的忍术，六道仙人没有自己使用真是太可惜了…”

对啊…六道仙人自己不用的确很可惜，明明他天生就有轮回眼，现在非把麻烦留给后人。

“可能他创造出无限月读时年事已高吧…”

斑觉得这是最大的可能

柱间的疑惑接踵而来，斑都被他问得一愣一愣

看到挚友卡壳，柱间觉得是时候搞事了…

“这么重要的计划你一定要搞清楚前因后果再操作，你这次离开村子也是想寻找更多的线索对吧…那不如先留下，听说我家也传承自六道仙人，也许有古籍能帮到你。”

千手家当然源自六道，斑其实对计划怎么施行一清二楚…但他没办法和柱间解释，这个时间点距离自己的并不遥远，斑不希望终结谷的事被他知道，只得点头赞同

“这样也好，千手的古籍很大可能会有类似的记录，你就亲眼见证月之眼吧。”

虽然和之前追求真理的途径不太一样…但想必差不远，眼见为实…毕竟连斑也是离村后有幸寻到了第二块记载相同的石碑，才确定月之眼的可行性。

 

两人立刻行动起来，斑跟着柱间来到千手家，顶着千手扉间的死亡射线跟人前往千手的存放古籍的密室。

“没关系吗，把我带进来…”走到门前，斑后知后觉…柱间这么做似乎太随意了

对面的男人对此瞪大了眼睛，嘀嘀咕咕说什么自己已经和他见了宇智波祖碑了…现在不过是投桃报李，还暗自消沉，指责斑不相信他的真心

宇智波斑拿他没辙只能跟他进去。

“真夸张…”千手不愧是忍界豪门，虽然这一族对外一直是大老粗形象，但实际上底蕴与宇智波不相上下，柱间对他笑笑让他等一会儿。

“古籍、古籍，要到六道仙人时期的话应该就是我家刚刚立族的时候了。”

柱间顺着时间追溯，耐心寻找，斑就在一旁静静望着这个认真的男人，顺便默默赞叹柱间的可靠。

“有了！大筒木…阿修罗的文书，这个姓氏我在族谱上从未见过，但能留在这里的必然是先祖的遗物，应该就是它了。”柱间将古籍摆在斑眼前，当着他的面破解了尘封已久的封印

大筒木这个姓氏…斑是知晓的，之前觉得无关紧要才没有告诉柱间这是六道仙人的姓氏，看来柱间找到的的确是很珍惜的古籍

“大筒木羽衣是六道仙人的名字，想来这个阿修罗与他有关，柱间…你的确找到了六道仙人的线索。”斑思索着柱间很快就能明白月之眼的可行性，快投入他的怀抱吧！

 

宇智波斑……

“斑，你看到了嘛！阿修罗好像是千手的先祖，他还有个兄长叫因陀罗…咦，六道仙人竟然也有孩子、斑？”斑还在震惊中

他熟悉其中一个名字，因陀罗…但没想到他竟然是六道仙人的亲子，甚至和千手家的祖先是血脉相连的兄弟…对面的柱间狗尾巴都甩起来了，千手和宇智波竟然该死的是亲族？！

“别太在意…这都一千年了。”

斑对成为柱间亲兄弟这件事上莫名抗拒，这种好事还是留给千手白毛吧

“那我们就接着看！”柱间有预感里面一定有关于月之眼的线索

两人耐着性子翻阅这本记录为辅，吹兄长是真的古籍，终于在末章找到了重要信息

“不可能！这和我看到的完全不一样…不可能是这样！”千手古书明明也一字不差的记录了六道仙人封印母亲的故事，但竟然说无限月读是辉夜带来毁灭的术

“斑，你别激动，我们看看阿修罗具体是怎样说的，也许是我们理解错了呢。”柱间心里暗自疑惑，斑的表现很反常

斑从柱间手中夺过书，一页一页重新翻看…甚至打开了写轮眼，他冷静不下来…同源的故事竟然有截然不同的版本，那么必定有一边是虚假。

（不会的…宇智波的石碑，我在村外寻到的石碑…）

斑见过与祖碑一致的记录所以才对月之眼深信不移，他努力回忆当初的情景，对比三份记录…心乱如麻

千手的记录是柱间当着他的面开启的，不存在被修改的可能。而且它比他之前看到的记录要详细得多，斑越细究就越在意自己曾经忽视的逻辑问题。

无限月读是毁灭人类的术，所以六道封印了辉夜姬…还是这就是年事已高的仙人面留给人世间的希望…斑很混乱，他必须寻找真相又害怕真相是他无法承受的，所以他抓住千手柱间的手

柱间紧紧回握他，无论真相如何他都会和斑一起面对，这样的温柔似乎感染了焦虑惶恐的人

“柱间，无限月读是术的名字，它的实质与树界降诞类似，会将人们放入树茧。”

柱间一听狠狠皱起了眉，他对树界再了解不过了，斑应该也是知道的，这可不是种种树那么温柔，被树界捕捉的敌人很快就会被吸取查克拉…甚至是抽干，与它类似的绝对不会是温和的术

“养分，树界会被反哺查克拉给我…那么无限月读的查克拉流向哪里…”

（辉夜…）

斑立刻想到了这个名字，那个查克拉的源头

柱间轻轻抱住斑，他知道斑现在的心情一定很复杂，这是他认定的新道路

实际上他的感受比柱间预料的糟得多，在他眼里自己是他将走上错误道路但仍有机会迷途知返的挚友，只有宇智波斑明白…不是这样

后悔、自责、悲痛…

能迷途知返的不是他，是“斑”…他已经踏错了，并且代价高昂，他的柱间如今看来就是他自大的代价

“太晚了…对我而言。”

斑此时此刻才意识到时空旅行的残酷，即使你知道什么才是对的也没有机会去改变自己的过去，失去就是失去，他已经无法挽回。

对面惊诧的杏眼映照出斑的眼泪…

千手柱间不知道眼前的斑经历过什么，他只知道自己难以忍受他的眼泪

“你能告诉我吗，关于你的…我们的未来。”

哪里的柱间都是一样敏锐

斑最终还是将自己离村后发生的一切都告诉了他，包括那场战斗…随后，垂下头不言不语

“你只是太着急了…”柱间只是这么说

宇智波斑猛然抬头，他不明…面对自己的所作所为这个男人为何还能轻描淡写

他明明知道自己袭击了他最重要的村子，只为得到他的细胞，他明明知道他通过禁术复活藏匿在地下…他却一病不起。

“为什么…”为什么不怪他

“因为我并没有你所想的无辜，斑…为了村子放弃你是我的无能，杀死挚友的我并不无辜。”

柱间为另一世界自己的选择感到悲痛，他理解他的选择却不能谅解，想必另一个他也是一样…

斑当然不准柱间这样说，但这个男人只是摇着头

“是我一直站在原地，没能与你并肩，所以不要那么自责。”

两人的心情都很低落，最后还是柱间首先打起精神，他注意到了一个疑点

斑的祖传石碑上的记录如果是因为长久的流传出现了错误，那么他在外看到的为何也一字不差，若是深思便能发现其中的问题。

斑绝不是愚笨之人，他与柱间对视，很轻易就明白月之眼背后存在推手…这使他惊怒不已

他竟然被人玩弄在股掌之间！

“斑，回到自己的时间后…你要小心自己身边。”

柱间对他始终如一

在下一刻，斑感受到了前所未有的心悸感，他明白自己即将返回原本的时空

他紧紧注视着千手柱间，珍惜见到他的每分每秒

——————

再次恢复意识，斑的面前是他熟悉的风景，他大约回到了自己的时间，角落里传来白绝们毫无营养的对话

待在这里已经失去了意义，月之眼是一个骗局，他下一步要做的是找到设局之人。

斑下意识寻找墙壁上柱间的复制品，毕竟它是时空旅行的起点。

“白绝，墙上的雕像去哪了！”

发现“柱间”消失了，斑非常焦虑

（难道当时就被我毁坏了…）

推推攘攘，其中一只白绝来到主人面前，一脸疑惑，它并不清楚斑指的是什么

“雕像，千手柱间的…去哪了，是被你们处理掉了嘛？”面前的白绝吓得直摇头，他们怎么敢碰主人的东西，急忙解释

“斑大人，我们真的不知道您说的是什么…那堵墙上什么都没有啊。”

斑睁大眼睛，他暗自猜测一种可能…

“白绝！告诉我今天的日期，还有…千手柱间是什么情况。”

不够早…但也不算太晚

时空小小的意外让他回到了那日的前一天，

斑庆幸自己的匿藏地尚在火之国，这让在今夜赶回木叶成为了可能。

 

此时的木叶早已被银白覆盖，这年的新雪轻而无声…让人不由觉得独自看雪格外寂寞

今早他已与唯一的亲人告过别，将木叶托付给他…死亡于他并非是什么坏事

但不知怎么，他总觉得今日会有好事发生

 

柱间悠悠转醒时早已夜深，他缓缓撑起身拉开身侧的纸窗，一眼就能望见庭院里新栽的桃树…

即使被扉间训斥，他也坚持用木遁使它常开不败，由它陪伴他到最后再合适不过了。

虚弱使柱间昏昏欲睡…

（不过格外美的月色就是很好的事吧…）

斑落到窗沿上的声响并不比新雪引人注目

但柱间却生生打起精神，抬眼望向他

“斑…”这大概是他许久未曾祈求过的美梦

宇智波斑还活着对他而言胜过一切

“总之先进屋来吧…”

 

斑并未解释自己为何还活着，以柱间的敏锐，注意到他仅剩一侧视力也就明白了八九，但这家伙未免也镇定过头了…

“你是傻瓜吗，看到我还能这么镇静…真不担心我是来找你复仇的？”

见到活生生的柱间，忐忑、不安才稍稍缓解

千手柱间却眨巴眨巴眼，语调轻快

“哎！那斑来的真是时候，错过今天可就不能亲手宰了我啦，哈哈…哈…”

斑可能不知道自己现在是什么表情，看着就让人难过，所以柱间嘴一撅就接着找话

“想知道为什么我这么镇静嘛，嘿嘿…其实从今天早上开始我就有预感会有特别特别好的事情会发生，这不斑就来了！”

这家伙人病得快死，皮性倒是不改

斑在见到某人之前心里憋着千言万语，真正见着了反倒一句心声都说不出口…

明明对另一个柱间可以毫不迟疑，此时却不能轻描淡写地说出那几个字。

“对不起…本来，是想在另一个世界见到你再说的。”所以这一次依旧是千手柱间先伸出手，斑没有迟疑，牢牢抓住了他的手

“这是我的台词吧…你果然还是个笨蛋，你的木叶呢，为之付出一切的理想呢…就这样撒手不管了？”

柱间的歉意让他再也无法保持冷静，痛苦、自责…负面情绪几乎能压倒宇智波斑

但柱间对斑爱钻牛角尖的坏习惯了如指掌，这当然不能是他所想的，他必须告诉他

“不是因为你…即使没有那场战斗，我的血迹病也迟早…总之这不是你的错。”

经历最初的不解与痛苦…他明白斑与自己只是走向了不同的道路，他没料到的只是斑的道路会将两人重新推向两极，一切都走向了最糟的局面

柱间有些费力但还是牢牢抱住了斑

下一刻也被紧紧回抱。

……

“所以你为什么…”

柱间有些好奇，他的挚友世界上最顽固的人，除了奇迹还有什么能让他改变心意

“大概是奇迹…时间的奇迹，曾经的一切追寻不过是一场幻梦，没什么不好承认的…的确是我走错了路。”

斑分享了他奇妙的时空经历，越听柱间的神色就越奇异，他紧紧盯着他的挚友，有些欣喜又有些无奈，最后竟又笑起来

可这家伙对斑的询问却又神秘兮兮，只是再度感慨时间的奇妙。

柱间不愿多说，只是嘱咐斑以后要好好的

这时这个宇智波才恍惚记起自己是来与他道别的

眼前的男人消瘦虚弱得和他记忆中的样子截然不同，但那双眼睛还是他熟悉的样子

柱间会在今晚离去…这是他无法阻止的未来，但明白与接受差之千里

他努力不在他面前落泪，软弱的话语还是脱口而出“真的…一定要走？”

柱间有些无奈，但又不能欺骗他

“嗯…大概要先走一步啦，虽然很期待和斑在另一世界重逢，但果然还是希望你来得更晚些，请把这些当作我的遗愿吧！”

神特么遗愿？！斑深吸一口气，最后还是摸了摸黑长直把人揽到肩头

既然如此…就陪他到最后吧

……

“柱间…柱间、柱间！”

“在！我还剩一口气…又怎么啦？”

“真的有另一个世界吗，我们还能再见？”

这个问题倒是有些耳熟…柱间蹭了蹭挚友的胸膛勾起傻笑，给了同样耳熟的诺言

“会再见的，一定会…不仅要去另一个世界喝一杯，还要在更奇妙的未来重逢…”

既然柱间这么说…无论如何两人都会再见吧

 

等到枝头最后一瓣散落

他才离开原处

——————

白绝们觉得绝生在世也是很不容易了

他们的主人实在是阴晴不定，说好的人生目标说改就改，大概是因为失恋…

（当然这些他们只敢腹诽…）

对它们而言，自从主人去木叶送了敌人一程回来就把大计划丢进了垃圾桶，还把特别激动出言鼓动的好同事黑绝封印进了一个可怕的大卷轴！

但好消息是…好歹它们没失业，白绝们一番死缠烂打不知触动了斑哪根神经。

“斑大人…那咱们以后的行动目标是？”

又是它被派来直面考验

斑漫不经心，心中打算着改善生活环境…毕竟秘密基地与要认真生活的地方还是有区别的，答应过柱间他就会好好做到。

“去挖个天窗…再去买些生活备置。”

“是！”

 

忍者之神的离去为木叶蒙上了深深的阴霾，所幸千手扉间的强势作风稳定了局面…

至此忍界的人心、各国忍村间的暗涌不断

性急的云忍甚至不顾合约暗中下手至使二代目火影陷入精英忍者的伏击。

能保护孩子们就够了…扉间选择独自留下，将兄长的梦想托付给年轻人，相信他们不会让他失望吧。

他想…是时候去见兄长了

“千手扉间他是做梦，连我都还没见到柱间…这阴险白毛还想抢先？他还是被木叶继续拖累吧，越久越好。”

斑搞了搞事情，顺便给了扉间一个“惊喜”，想来他近十年可放不下心去死了。

结果二代目只受了些皮肉伤，一脸阴沉地回到了木叶

孩子们：老师活着就好！

 

END

——————

是“时空同居”的同系列，恋未满斑斑的线路😂

结局走向还是和那边一样XD这边只能到NE的程度

但柱间可以死而无憾Again了❤️

两篇的视角和发展相互但又不同，但起码斑不必等那么久才能见到人了🙇♀️


End file.
